Ancient Magic
by Mrs.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Wendy and Romeo have become a team. They are about 18. They might be slightly OOC but I promise it will be worth your time. If you have subscribed to my story Lingering Memories then here is the long long awaited. If you haven't read Lingering Memories, I strongly suggest you read it. It doesn't connect to this in any way but I still think it would be great read. Anyways, Enjoy.
1. How things happens

**HEY! I DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW STORY! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF ILL REMEMBER. I MIGHT JUST UPLOAD THIS ALL IN ONE DAY! i HAVEN'T DECIDED, BUT HERE IS THE FIRST PART. ENJOY!**

**Ancient Magic: Wound Transfer**

**Wendy**

"Romeo!" I scream as I watch the 2 foot blade pierce his abdomen. This can't be happening, not here, not now. We've finally made it this far. He can't fall on me now. I hear his grunt even though he does his best to muffle it. I can hear the sickening sound of the blade being ripped out of his body, the same way it went in. Curse dragon slayer sense. I can hear every ragged breath he takes as he delivers the final blow despite his own wounds. I take down the dark mage in front of me with a nice kick to the face. Thus knocking him unconscious. I turn back to Romeo only to find him collapsed on the ground.

"Charla! Help me. Tie him up while I try to help Romeo!" I shout already halfway to where his blood stains the green grass. As soon as I reach him I kneel to the ground. I place my hand over his wound to assess the damage. I clear my thoughts as I try to focus. The damage is bad, the blade was in just the right place to pierce a major artery and puncture a lung. His blood is flowing rapidly into his lung. If I don't do something he will drown in his own blood. I move my hands above his rib cage and begin my work.

"Wen-Wendy." He gasped. It was getting harder and harder for him to breath. You could tell just by the way his chest rose and fell. His blood begins to leak from the corner of his mouth and trickle out off his nose. Blood spatters my face and hands as he coughs in a feeble attempt get force air into his body.

"Wen-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare even think about dying on me!" I scream as tears stream down my face. It's no good, I can't heal him fast enough to stop the bleeding and heal the lung. His lung is filling up, I have to use THAT technique.

"Listen to –ack uhhg- me! Wendy Marvell. I. ack. Love. Uhhg. Youu." he finishes as he exhales and passes out.

"Charla! Max Speed to the guild get Jet and Porculyus! I have to use THAT technique or he'll die!" I shout as I place one hand over his lung and one over mine.

"NO Wendy!" she starts to rush towards me. I don't have time for this.

"CHARLA! DO IT NOW!," I scream with tears clouding my vision "If I don't make it, let him know I love him. Ancient Magic: Kizu Tensō!" I watch as Charla flies away to the guild. I wonder if I will ever see her again. It hurts me to think that, but I can't let him die.

I hold in my screams as I feel my flesh tear apart but I can also feel his healing underneath my hand. I don't remove my hand until all the blood is gone from his lung. I hear him gasp in air and I go to sigh in relief only to find pressure in my chest. It feels like a ton of brick have been force on my chest. I fall back in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. I can feel the warm metallic blood rise in my throat and trickle out of my nose and mouth. I can't get anymore oxygen. I look over to Romeo as I feel my consciousness fading to see his eyes starting to flutter open. Blackness takes over my brain before I can talk to him.

**OKAY, LET ME TELL YOU HOW THIS STARTED. I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL LIKE.. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? AM I RIGHT? WELL LET ME EXPLAIN. IT ALL STARTED A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO IN MANGOLIA WHEN A 19 AND 18 YEAR OLD WANTED TO GO ON A MISSION TOGETHER. IT WAS NOTHING NEW, THEY HAVE DONE IT MANY TIMES BEFORE. SO WHY WAS THIS TIME SO MUCH DIFFERENT?**

"Yo, Wendy!" he grinned to me. Immediately wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It sent a faint blush up to my cheeks. It's better than what it used to be when we were 14 and he did that and I fainted. Haha, man those were good times. Him with his tan vest and his very tanned abs. Me with my knobbly knees and shy nature. We've changed so much. I don't faint anymore but I do get a blush.

"Won't you ever put a shirt on?" I say desperately. He just chuckles.

"Maybe I like making you blush." he cackles out and of course with that I blush more and he laughs harder. I swear this is one of his favourite things to do. He does it atleast once a day.

"Okay, I know you came over here for a reason." I say just to brush off the topic.

"Oh, right! I found a job but Mira won't let me go alone. Come with me?" He grins, he knows that when he grins I just don't know how to say no.

"Fine," I grumble but at the last second I add, "but Charla has to come with us too!" His face when from a smile to a sad face so quick it was hilarious. Now, it was my turn to cackle.

"Does she have too? She yells at me for just looking at you." he whined.

"Yes, and if you want me to go you'll suck it up." I grin victorious. He hung his head in defeat.

"Alright, now tell me about this mission." I say and as soon as the word came tumbling out of his mouth his head snapped up so fast I thought he had broken his neck, or given himself whiplash.

"Okay! So, it's only about an hour walk from here so we don't need to waste money on a train ticket. The goal is to bring down two dark mages who have been stealing from the town. Their hideout is supposed to be up in the mountains a bit but not that far. From the village to the hideout they say it is about a 20 minute walk. We should be back in a day so we don't need to pack any overnight things." He says as we walk toward Mira to confirm the mission. He she sees us walking up and just waves us off knowing what we are coming to say. So instead we turn around and head towards the door. Charla see us leaving and follows us. I knew she would, he always follows me when Romeo is around, although I am not sure why.

"Mission?" she pipes as she falls into my arms. I nod and she goes to sleep laying in my arms. I chuckle and Romeo rolls his eyes. While we walk towards the village, we talk about everything and anything. He was telling a story about how Natsu almost burned down Lucy's apartment and she kicked him so hard he forgot how to make fire for three days and he would get so angry at the fact that he couldn't make fire that he carried a Fire Lacrima around for like 3 months after that. I laughed so hard that I woke Charla up, she didn't mind because we were almost there. Romeo starts walking toward the clients house to confirm the mission. It takes about ten minutes to do that and then we are on our way. We start the 20 minute walk up the mountain to the Dark Mages.

We make it up the mountain no problem. We find the bandits no problem. That was the easy part. It was about ten minutes into the fight when I realized we had a very big problem. These mages we're bloodthirsty. A quest with these two should have only been a level down from the S-class quests. Not at a level where Romeo and I could take them. Not that I am saying we aren't strong. I am just saying we aren't at a level where we could stand in fight with Erza for more than 30 seconds. This was bad. We shouldn't even be here. This shouldn't have been a quest we could take. This could get us killed.


	2. The First Six Months

Here, is the second chapter. I decided to upload another chapter this week. I have to say that I love Cliffhangers but I also know the hell that they can be too, You just want to know what is going to happen next. I am working on finishing it up so all I will have left to do it upload them. I will probably do it every two days so it is just long enough to torture you but not too long that it drives you insane. I hope it is good. I was trying to capture Charla and Romeo. I hope I did a good job. Let me know. Enjoy!

**The First Six Months**

**Romeo**

_Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. That's how you breathe right. Inhale, Exhale. _Beep. Beep. _What is that? It's so annoying. _Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. _Make it stop!_

"We are losing her!" someone said kind of panicked.

"NOOO!" Someone screamed. _Wait, I recognize that voice. Ugh, this haze is making it so hard to think. Who is that? I can still hear her crying. I know I know that voice. AH! I know! Its Charla. But why would she be crying?_

"Wendy! Don't leave me! Please!" She screamed. _Wait, What?!_ I force my eyes open. The room is so bright. I feel fine but my chest, my chest is so heavy. I cough, I feel like there is liquid in my lungs but nothing comes out. My eyes adjust, Charla is crumpled against a white wall.

"Charla! What happened?" I try to yell but it sounds like my voice went threw a blender. Her head snaps up. She looks at me and throws herself onto my chest. Now I am scared. Charla only acts like this for Wendy. Wait, Wendy. Where is she? I am terrified in an instant.

"Charla… Where is Wendy?" I whisper, I am so afraid to ask.

"Romeo… Wendy is the person on you're right." she mumbles as she continues to cry on my chest. I look to my right and I see a bunch of people working over someone. There is blood everywhere. I scan the person, not believing what Charla said. I thought she was mistaken or just fooling with me, until I see the blue hair. The marvelous blue hair. It was everywhere. It was hanging off the bed and so was one of her arms. Her hand was completely limp.

"We're losing her!" one of them shouted. _Wendy. WENDY! __**WENDY!**_

"WENDY!" I scream but no one even looks at me. I see her hand twitch though. They work for another couple seconds, and then they stop.

"Call it. She is gone." One of the men said. I am furious, how could they give up? That is the girl of my life. How could they quit on her?

"No! Get back to her! You have to save her!" I scream. I try to move but my body won't listen.

"Son, She is g-" Beep. Beep. The man's head whips so fast that I couldn't comprehend it.

"I can't believe it…" He stares in awe for a moment before calling his team back and they rush over to Wendy. The start working furiously again. Before I could say anything else, I pass back out.

_My head, I feel like someone is pounding on it. My chest feels lighter than last time. What was I doing again? I was… I was in a white room and someone was there. Who was it? It was….. it was Charla and she was.. crying? Why was she crying? Where was Wendy? She wouldn't like it if Charla was crying. Wendy...wait, WENDY!_

I open my eyes and sit up so fast. The room is too bright to see but, it feels like it is spinning. My head hurts even worse but, I don't care. I don't, I need to find Wendy. I get distracted by the warm feeling I have in my lap. I look down and it's Charla. I look to my right and what I see would have brought me to my knees if I was standing. It was Wendy. She wasn't covered in blood anymore but she had so many machines hooked up to her. There was a heart monitor. Beep. Beep. The sound that was once annoying I found slight comfort in. The other machine was feeding her things through tubes. There was another one going into her mouth and nose. It made a loud hissing noise. Her chest rose and fell with each hiss. I realized that the machine was breathing for her.

I couldn't help it. I collapsed backwards on the bed and started crying. Each sob wracked my body worse and worse, it hurt but I didn't care. My beloved Wendy was so hurt, a machine was… was breathing for her. The next thing I know I feel a tiny paw on my face. I take my arm away from my face to see who it was. It was Charla. She looked so… defeated.

"I wasn't… I couldn't…. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get there in time…" Tears gathered in her eyes. She looked so fragile I was afraid to touch her. "I wasn't….I didn't…. It's all my fault." with that she crumpled into my chest. "I am sorry, I am so sorry." She repeated over and over, like a mantra that she couldn't forget. I rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Shhh, Charla, What is your fault?" I asked as I rubbed soothing circles into her back. She took a shaky deep breath a couple times before she spoke.

"Wendy is lying in that bed, in that condition because I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get back to you in time. When we got there…...there was blood. There was blood everywhere. I was so scared." She was shaking so bad, she looked like a leaf in the wind. With her statement, I remembered everything. The mission. The mages. My injury. The blood. All of that blood. I even remembered what I had said to Wendy. I was so confused. I had the horrible injury. Wendy should have been fine. Why am I the one awake? Why don't I feel the pain of the injury? Why is Wendy the one fighting for her life?

"Charla….Why is Wendy the one lying in that bed? How am I not dead?" I ask so quietly like I am afraid I will break her with the question. Charla stopped. She stopped shaking. She stopped breathing. She stopped crying. She pushed herself up so she could see my face.

"There is an Ancient Magic spell called Kizu Tensō. Its a wound transfer spell. Wendy, she loves you so much. She couldn't bear to see you die, so she used it. She bought you enough time so that maybe she would survive if help came, but there was so much blood. It filled her lungs faster than she expected…" Charla's words trailed off. I stared at her in shock. This was my fault. I should be dead. I should be the one lying in that bed. Not her. **Not Her.**

"Charla.. how long has it been since then?" I was afraid to ask. She gets up and grabs a calendar that is near by. When she hands it to me I freeze. Its been a little over a month. Its been five weeks.

"We had to put you both in a coma. Wendy because of the injuries, but you, every time you remembered you would thrash around and scream. So we gave you time to heal your mind." She told me. I started crying again, she cried with me. She laid with me for hours and we just cried. I fell asleep sometime during that but she was asleep before I was. I woke up a couple hours later. She was still curled up on my chest. I shuffle a bit and let her lie in my arms.

A few minutes later I heard the door open. It was Mira. She looked at Wendy and sighed. She looked just as sad as Charla did. She walked over to my bed and looked at me.

"Romeo! You're awake!" She started crying. She looked so happy.

"Yeah, I'm home now Mira." I tell her, she started crying harder.

"We thought we were going to lose both of you. We were all so worried!" She gave me an awkward laying down hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Better. Mira. I want to go home." I feel a lump in my throat. She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. I'll go start the paper work. Natsu paid your rent for you. So you can go back to your apartment." She got up to leave.

"Mira?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, can you have someone bring Charla's things to it? I don't think she should stay in Fairy Hills where everywhere she turns reminds her of Wendy. It's not healthy for her, I want to be able to keep an eye on her." I ask. She smiles and nods at me. I can see tears starting to prick her eyes again. Before I can tell her not to cry she is out of the door. I shuffle off of the bed and wrap Charla in the blanket so she doesn't wake up. I almost fall when I try to walk. I stumble to the bathroom. I wanted to get into real clothes. As I walk past the mirror I stop. I notice how thin I am. I look like I have lost at least twenty pounds. All probably from malnutrition. I get into my real clothes. The fit looser than they used to, I have to do my belt an extra knot that normal. I walk out of the bathroom not as bad as on my way in but my legs were still a little shaky. Mira is just walking in as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" She smiles at me softly. I nod. I lift Charla off the bed and walk out with Mira. We walk in silence. I can feel the walk already starting to take it's toll on me. We were about halfway to my apartment when I felt really tired. She smiled at me softly and took Charla from my arms. I silently thank her. Even taking something that weighed so little made it easier to walk.

"I bet you are tired. You haven't been able to walk or move for about a month so it might feel good but your body probably gets tired pretty fast. We are almost there. I'll let you rest when we get there." She smiles at me. She is always such a kind person. I am kind of jealous of it at times.

"Hey Mira? How has Charla been during all of this? I mean she has been all alone." I ask her. I am worried about her. I mean I have had a hard time with this and I had her to help me manage so far. I can't even imagine her trying to deal with this all on her own.

"She… she is really sad. She only eats when I bring her food. I have to give her a bath most nights. There isn't a night that she doesn't have a nightmare. She doesn't talk much. She'll talk to Happy and Pantherlily, sometimes even Lucy and Natsu. Besides that, she is pretty much quiet. She blames herself for not being fast enough. That day, she came in so panicked you would have thought the world was ending." She unlocked the door and then handed me my keys and Charla. "Take care of her, and get some sleep. I'll come back later with something for you to eat." and then she was gone. I went to my bedroom and laid on my bed. I put Charla on the bed next to me. She was just beginning to wake up.

"Romeo?" she said rubbing her eyes. I patted her back.

"I'm here, you're going to stay with me for a while okay?" I pulled her to my chest.

"Okay, I'm scared. What if she doesn't wake up?" She started crying again.

"Shhh, shhh. She will, don't you worry." I rubbed soothing circles into her back. She cried until she fell asleep. Only then did I let myself fall asleep.

Over the course of the next couple of months, Charla and I got used to living with each other. We became closer, I had a mutual understanding with her. We waited and watched as Wendy laid there, the machine breathing for her. I got all my strength back. I could take missions again, I was pretty gun shy though. I wouldn't go unless someone else was with me. Every night Charla had nightmares just like Mira had said she would. Although, she talks more and eats and bathes by herself. She is cheerful, but at least once a week we end up crying together. All we can do is wait.

SO? How was it? Hit that sexy review button for me!


	3. The Second Six Months

I have got the next bit for you my darlings. This one is quite a heartbreaker if I dare say so. I was trying not to cry while writing it. I really hope you enjoy it. It's a new thing for me to write something that isn't action based. It was quite a challenge. My support from you lovely people definitely helps though. I love you guys. I hope to have it finished soon. I still haven't written the ending though. I am not sure where I want to go with it. Tell me what you think so far though. I can't wait to hear what you say after this chapter. Enjoy!

**Ancient Magic: The Second Six Months**

**Charla**

"Happy Birthday Wendy." I whispered gently and placed the flowers at her bedside. Romeo stood leaning against the wall. He was struggling not to cry, I knew how he felt. He loves her just as much as I do. He tried to say Happy Birthday a minute earlier but he choked up the minute the words left his mouth, he opted for leaning against the wall just staring at her. I followed his gaze. Her face was pale, almost ghost like. Her hair didn't shine anymore and her cheeks had sunken in. The IV drip gave her body the nutrients it needs but it doesn't sustain her nearly enough to keep her body exactly the way it was. Romeo started to straighten up.

"Charla, it's time to go. The others want a chance to say Happy Birthday too." He said, but he wouldn't even look at me. For some reason this infuriated me. I couldn't even see straight anymore.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THAT SHOULD BE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DYING! NOT HER! NOT HER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. I felt better instantly, I felt satisfied.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOU THINK I DON'T WISH I COULD TAKE HER PLACE EVERYTIME I SEE HER?" He screamed. Tears streamed freely down his face. I flinched hard, I forgot how painful this was for him too.

"Don't you know how much I wish I was the one lying on that bed?" He whispered and fell to his knees. I watched as he brought his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them like a protective barrier. He began openly crying now, I could hear every breath and every hiccup as they sobs wracked his body. I flinched as the door flew open.

"Charla!" Mira stared fiercely at me, then looked at Romeo's condition, "How could you say that to him? You of all people!" She said with venom lacing every word. I flinched at her words. How could I say that? To Romeo of all people? I felt guilty immediately.

"Romeo, I'm, I'm sor-"

"No. You don't get to say that yet. You just broke this poor boy. I am taking him home, You can stay here for all I care, but don't you dare go home. I want you to think about what you just did for a couple hours." She said as she waved Natsu into the room to pick Romeo up. They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them leaving me alone with Wendy and my thoughts.

What did I just do? I just hurt the person who understands me the most right now. How could I do that? How could I say that to him? I start to cry, but there is no one to console me. I don't deserve that right now anyways. So I stand there and cry. I was too busy with crying to notice that the door had opened.

"Don't cry Charla. Wendy wouldn't want that. Talk to her about how you feel." The He Cat comforted me with a hug.

"She can't even hear me." I managed through the sobs.

"Sure she can, Wendy always listens when people are sad. You know that." He says.

"Thanks He Ca- , No. Happy. Thank you." He just smiles and flies out.

I am still crying but I guess it doesn't matter. I feel broken, I might as well look the part.

"Uh, Hi Wendy," I felt awkward talking to her in this unconscious state, " I don't know what to do. I wish you were here. You were always better at apologizing than me. Maybe I just hurt the people I love. Please come back. Please come home to me." I cried again for the next twenty minutes. I was just about to begin talking again as the door swung open.

"Oh, Miss Chara. I didn't know you were here. I thought I was going to have to call you down. We have something rather hard to discuss." The doctor said taking the seat across from where I was standing.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"I am afraid not Miss Charla."

"Alright then, Let's talk then." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"This may be a bit hard on you. It is hospital policy to keep a patient on life support for a maximum of nine months before giving the choice to the next of kin to keep it on. I'm sorry to say that today is the end of those nine months." I sucked in a breath, I couldn't absorb what this man was trying to say. Did I have to shut off the machines and kill the only family I had left? I felt like I had been stabbed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Her nine months are up, you must decide to turn off the machines or to keep them on. The other issue is that in Miss Marvel's will it states that she doesn't want to be on life support for more than a year. Which means -"

"Which means if we keep them on she has three months to get better or I have to turn them off and watch her die. Right?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but yes." I barely let him finish before I flew out of the hospital. I flew as fast as I could home. I slammed open the door. Mira, Natsu, and Romeo all flinched and snapped their heads up.

"Young Lady! I thought I told you that you were not to come here!" She almost screamed. I couldn't handle it anymore. The day had taken it's toll on me. I started sobbing, I tried to tell them what was going on but I couldn't form the words. Everything that came out of my mouth was incoherent. Mira instantly stopped and rushed to my side. She was rocking me and rubbing soothing circles into my back. She did that until I calmed down. Twenty minutes had gone by before I had calmed down, when I had I noticed Romeo had calmed down too.

"Okay, can you tell us what is going on?" Mira asked in a soft voice while still rubbing circles into my back. I sat up and flew straight into Romeo's chest, now unguarded by his knees.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. So sorry." I repeated it like a mantra, over and over again. I repeated it until I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I know, I forgive you." I heard his gruff voice. His vocals cords shredded from crying.

"Charla, tell us why you were so upset." He pulled me away from his chest, but never let me go. I cringed instantly at his words. Tears pooled back into my eyes. I had to fight them off, I had to be strong.

"The doctor came in while you were gone. He told me that the hospital had a maximum of nine months before they had to ask whether to turn the machines off or not." I heard everyone suck in a breath, "The worst part is that if we decide to leave them on, we only get three more months because in Wendy's will she stated that she didn't want to be on life support for more than a year. Those nine month ended today." I shuddered and put my face into Romeo's chest.

"What are we going to do Romeo? I'm scared" I clung tightly to his shirt.

"We have faith and give her those three extra months to return to us. You know she will. She always come home." He said, but his words shook.

"Mira, Will you go tell them that we will take those extra three months? I am going to go lie down with Charla, she needs to rest." I heard Mira hum in response and Natsu left with her. Romeo stood up and brought me into his room. I heard him pull back the cover and then he laid me down and walked around the bed to slide in on the other side. He pulled the covers back up and pulled me to his chest. I started sobbing again. He rubbed circles into my back and lulled me to sleep.

I woke up some hours later to Romeo thrashing around, he must be having his own nightmare. I hear his choke a sob and mouth Wendy. I shook him awake.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as his eyes opened. I jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Romeo? You're alright, You're home." I whispered. He just stared at me like an injured animal. He put his hand over his face.

"It was so real, I was so scared."

"What was?" We figured out long ago that it was easier to just talk about it, it didn't eat you alive that way.

"We had to turn off the machines. Our year was up. We watched as they switched off the respirator. Her chest stopped moving up and down. Her heartbeat slowed. It was horrific, the machine beeps got further and further apart. Finally, it just flatlined. She never even moved. She never flinched. She just..died. They put a white sheet over her face, she had left us." He sobbed into his hand. I crawled over to his lap and nuzzled his chest.

"We still have three more months, she'll come back. She always comes home, but you knew that." I tell him. He slowly pulled his hands from his face and looked at me. His eyes were red and spotted from crying.

"Right, she always comes home." he repeated back to me.

"Come on, Lets go back to sleep." I said. He nodded to me and pulled me back down into a lying position. He was out in minutes. I just laid awake. I knew there were going to be more nightmares tonight. The thought of losing Wendy was just too much. I don't know what we would do if she didn't make it. I never wanted to find out but the possibility of that was to real right now. I cried quietly to myself. I didn't want to wake Romeo, he needed to sleep. Honestly, I think if we lost Wendy, Romeo would kill himself and I would probably follow him.

SOOOOOO? What did you think? Tell me Tell me Tell me. I am dying to know. Look forward to the Next Chapter! Woohoo! Auntie Dragneel Out. 


	4. Last Chance

Here is the next bit of torment for you lovely people! It end with a nasty cliffhanger, so be warned. There is quite a bite of sadness in this chapter but it is shorter than the rest. I'll try to make the next one longer but we will es how it goes. I am not sure how I am going to finish it yet. I still haven't decided how I want to end this yet. I am close but every time I write a scene I end up hating it so I have to start all over. I hope you have a box of tissues, you might need it. I also recommend listening to Give it All by He is We. It goes well with it and it what I listened to while writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Ancient Magic: Last Chance**

**Romeo**

"_Come on Wendy!" I stared at her as I listened to the beats get slower and slower. Charla clung to my leg. Just wake up, that's all she needed to do. If she didn't do it now she wasn't going to survive._

"_Wendy, PLEASE!" I hear Charla scream. Just as she finishes screaming we hear it. The flatline. A constant steady beep. The doctor pulls a white sheet over Wendy's face and gives his condolences with a straight face. Charla is screaming and crying against my leg. I don't know how to feel. I don't feel anything, I am just numb. This can't be real._

"_No! She isn't dead! She isn't, Why aren't you waking up Wendy! This isn't funny! It's time to wake up now!" I start to stride towards her, I can here Charla screaming at me to stop. I ignore her. I am just about to pull the sheet back when Natsu and Gajeel grab my arms._

"_LET ME GO! SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" I struggled against them. I felt a sting against my face. Lucy was standing in front of me._

"_ENOUGH ROMEO! She is DEAD! ENOUGH. JUST STOP! Please." Lucy collapsed to her knees. I collapsed right after her. I screamed into the floor. I just screamed._

"WENDY!" I sit up straight. I take a minute to adjust to my surroundings. I'm in my bed, in my house, and currently covered in sweat.

"Romeo?" I look left and see Charla rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, Just a dream." I say and lay back down.

"Was it that one again?" She asked. I just nodded in response.

"It's today isn't it?" I asked her, and tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded yes. I get out of bed and head for the bathroom.

"I guess we better get ready. We want to look good when Wendy wakes up." I said as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I couldn't help it, as soon as I got in the shower I started crying. Our three months are up today, she really hasn't changed much. She hasn't even flinched. I don't know what we are going to do. I'm scared, no, I am terrified. I don't know what I would do if I lost her now. I need her. I can't do this without her.

I step out of the shower and look in the mirror. I look much different than from the first time I woke up. I've gotten all of my muscle back and my hair shines like it used to. I look like I did before all of this happened. There are so many things I need to tell her, to show her. I needed to tell her about Natsu and Lucy. They finally just started to date last month. Also, Levy and Gajeel got married four months ago, I know how badly she wanted to go. She'll be sad she missed it. I need her. I need her with me.

"Romeo..you have to come out now. We are going to be late." Charla called to me through the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out, will you grab the flowers?"

"Sure. Meet you at the door." I pulled on my pants and threw on my shirt and walked out the bathroom door. Charla was right where she said she was going to be, at the front door.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready." she says with a small nod.

"Okay, let's go." and with that we head out the front door. We don't even know if our hearts will be in one piece when we get back. It's a short walk to the hospital, it seem like it took forever on the day I came home though. I pause before walking into the hospital doors. It's terrifying.

"Romeo?" Charla questions.

"Charla, if she wake up will you let her move into the apartment with us or will you go back to Fairy Hills with her. I don't think I can live alone anymore, won't you stay with me?" I almost begged her.

"Of course we will stay with you. I wouldn't be able to take her from you again. Not again." She flew into my arms.

"Ready?" This time she was asking me.

"Ready." and with that we walked into the hospital. You could tell how nervous we were. We were completely silent, our bodies we shaking like leaves. It was kinda hard to stay upright. We made it to her room, we could see the doctor waiting inside. We walked in silently, he looked up when he heard the door close.

"I'll give you a minute to say anything you want." the doctor said and left without another word. I walked to Wendy with Charla. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Wendy, Can you hear me? It's time to wake up now. We are going to turn off the machines in a minute. Please don't leave me alone." Charla said but her voice was beginning to quiver. She went to speak again but I squeezed her shoulders.

"Wendy, I'm still in love with you. I'd really like the chance to get to tell you while one of us isn't dying, so please wake up. Charla misses you, I miss you. Please come back to us." I was going to say more but then the doctor can back in with Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and Mira.

"It's time." was all he said and walked over to the machine. I grabbed Charla and took a few steps back. For a moment we all just stared at her. Then one by one the doctor turned off the machines. He save the respirator for last and with one final push, he turn it off.

"Come on Wendy!" I stared at her as I listened to the beats get slower and slower. Charla clung to my leg. Just wake up, that's all she needed to do. If she didn't do it now she wasn't going to survive.

"Wendy, PLEASE!" I hear Charla scream. Just as she finishes screaming we hear it. The flatline. A constant steady beep. The doctor pulls a white sheet over Wendy's face and gives his condolences with a straight face. Charla is screaming and crying against my leg. I don't know how to feel. I don't feel anything, I am just numb. This can't be real.

"No! She isn't dead! She isn't, Why aren't you waking up Wendy! This isn't funny! It's time to wake up now!" I start to stride towards her, I can here Charla screaming at me to stop. I ignore her. I am just about to pull the sheet back when Natsu and Gajeel grab my arms.

"LET ME GO! SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" I struggled against them. I felt a sting against my face. Lucy was standing in front of me.

"ENOUGH ROMEO! She is DEAD! ENOUGH. JUST STOP! Please." Lucy collapsed to her knees. I collapsed right after her. It was just like my dream. Why? Why? How could this happen? How could she leave me?

"WENDY!" I screamed into nothing.

**Beep.**

Sooo? Dun Dun Dun. CLIFFHANGER! What do you think will happen? Comment below and let me know! Tell me what you think. Did you love it? Hate it? Do I need to fix something? I'm always open to suggestions. Alright then, Auntie Dragneel Out. 


	5. UPDATE!

SO I FEEL REALLY BAD, IT'S BEEN ABOUT A WEEK AND A HALF AND I STILL HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING. I AM REALLY SORRY! I GOT SICK WITH BRONCHITIS AND FELT LIKE CRAP. I DIDN'T AVE TO MOTIVATION TO WRITE. SO ON THE PLUS SIDE, I AM JUST FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN EDITING IT. IT SHOULD BE READY FOR YOU WITHIN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE DAYS! AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY! MY GOAL IS TO GET IT UP TODAY BUT I AM NOT SURE THAT WILL HAPPEN BUT I WILL TRY TO HAVE IT UP BEFORE SATURDAY OR SUNDAY! OKAY, THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!

~Auntie Dragneel out


	6. That Which Can't Be Replaced

SO, Here it is, I randomly had just enough time to finish editing it and correct all the things that needed to be corrected. So here is the LAST CHAPTER! I might do an epilogue if you beg but I don't know. IF you want an epilogue let me know how far in the future you want it. Okay! Here it is! Thanks for joining me on the ride! ~Auntie Dragneel Out!

**ANCIENT MAGIC:That Which Can't Be Replaced**

_My head is so light. Everything is so dark. All I can hear is this horrid ringing in my ear. I can't get it to go away, but that isn't my problem right is something in my throat. I can't breathe._ I feel panic spread. _It hurts, I need more air. My lungs. My lung are on fire. It so painful, how do I fix it? Oh, right breathe. Wait, how do I do that again?_ It's killing me, this pain. It's blinding. _I need to breathe. I NEED TO __**BREATHE.**_

"HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU!"

Finally, Air. My body feels light but heavy at the same time. _I don't understand it. It's still dark, how do I make it light? I need to open my eyes. How do I do that again? I just move my eyelids. Which muscle is that?_ I spend a few minutes trying to find the right muscle but I eventually find it. When I do, I wish I hadn't. It is way too bright, everything is white. It hurts, while my eyes are adjusting so are my ears. I hear this really annoying beeping. Finally, my eyes and ears adjust. Its dead quiet wherever I am, except for that damn beeping noise. Then, I hear a soft whisper.

"Wendy?" I try to answer, my mouth moves but I can't seem to make my voice work correctly, its hurts to try so I stop. I try to ask for water, but no one moves. Eventually, I cough out the word and the man in white goes to get it for me. I look around again, I'm in a hospital. _How did I get here? Why am I here? And why is everyone just staring at me like they have seen a ghost? _The doctor came back with a small white cup and held it to my lips. I drank all of the cool liquid quickly. I tried to talk again, this time it was much more successful.

"Um, excuse me? Can someone tell me what is going on?" I jumped a bit when everyone started crying my name at once. I gasped as something flew into my chest. I looked down to see Charla almost blending into me. She was sobbing something, it took me a few times before I understood her.

"You came back." She was repeating it over and over again like a mantra. It confused me. _Came back? Where did I go? Why did she think I wasn't going to come back._ It wasn't until I heard another voice that I kinda understood what was going on.

"You're alive." The voice was so quiet, I looked among the mass of people to see who it belonged to. It belonged to the raven haired boy currently on his knees with tears in his eyes. His eyes were unbelievably wide, like he was seeing a miracle. It scared me to see him like that.

"Of course I am alive, what do you mean by 'You're alive.' What else would I be?" I said a bit sarcastically. I remember every ounce of love I had for this boy. All the sudden he wasn't on the floor anymore. He was beside me. Before I understood what was going on I felt his lips on mine. It was a soft, sweet kiss and it seemed like it lasted forever. His hands were on the side of my face. He rested his forehead on my forehead letting our noses barely touch.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered with a fierce blush staining my face. I stared into his eyes for what felt like forever. Time just didn't matter at the moment, nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry, I really needed to do that." He said softly.

"Romeo, You are hogging her." I heard a voice from below me and then Romeo leaned back, I instantly missed the warmth of him. I giggled a bit at Charla's antics.

"Hi, Charla." I smiled at her, she just smiled back and hugged me.

"I missed you. I love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I told her back and then I looked back at the rest of the group.

"Hi, everyone." They all smiled.

"We are going to give you three some time." One by one the shuffled out of the room and closed the door. Romeo pulled up a chair next to me and Charla stayed on my stomach.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked patiently. Romeo and Charla just looked at eachother.

"What do you remember?" Romeo asked. I have to think about it for a minute, it was kind of fuzzy.

"I remember you asking me to go on a mission and I told you I would only go if Charla came with us. I remember leaving and I remember making it up the mountain but after that, nothing. It just stops there." I tell them.

"Well, we made it to the top of the mountain and there were two bandits. They were much stronger than the request had said, and you got hurt. You got really hurt." He had to stop because a sob had cut him off. He had said enough, he got my memory jogging.

"I remember, I remember. You got stabbed and then I tried to save you. You were going to die so I used my magic and transferred the wound." I mumble out. I was confused on why I didn't feel any pain though. I quickly pulled up the covers and looked under my shirt. The wound was completely healed.

"This is impossible. A wound like that doesn't heal that fast." I look to them for an answer. They shuffle a bit.

"Wendy," this time it was Charla who spoke, "how long do you think you have been in here?" she asked quite timidly.

"A week maybe longer." I reply. The way they look, I know I am wrong.

"No Wendy, You have been in a coma for a year." she said it so quiet that I thought I had misheard her.

"You are joking right?" I ask looking at the two of the frantically. They just stare at the floor. I threw the blanket off of me and swung my legs over the bed. I do a small little jump so I can land on my feet but instead of landing on them, my knees give out beneath me. Luckily, Romeo was waiting for me and caught me before I could hit the ground.

"It can't be true." I wailed.

"Shhh, I've got you." was all he said as he grabbed under my knees and brought me to the mirror in the bathroom. He didn't let go of me, but he let my feet touch the floor. He was completely supporting me with his embrace. I looked in the mirror and cried at what I saw. I could see my cheek and collar bones so easily. My skin was almost as white as snow. My hair lacked its luster, my eyes seem to have lost their shine. I leaned into Romeo and just cried. He picked me back up and brought me back to my bed. He set me down and covered me back up. I just cried, some time during crying I fell asleep.

"Romeo, I was so worried. You were right, She did come back. She came back to us." I heard someone crying. I was too dazed to tell who it was.

"Shh, it's okay, like I said she will always come home to us." he patted who ever it was.

"I'm so glad she is okay, I was so scared." the voice said.

"Charla, there is no reason to be scared now. She is awake now." I listened to them. I thought about how painful it must have been for them. They had to sit there and watch me for a year, not knowing. It only felt like a week to me.

Over the next six months I had been going to Physical therapy, and with Chelia helping me I can run and use magic again. I have to get my muscle back though. My endurance is pretty much shot too. Romeo has been helping me though. It was nice that when they finally let me go home, I wasn't with just Charla to help me do things anymore. Romeo took us into his apartment and now we are like a small little family. Romeo is turning 21 tomorrow and I'll be 20 in three months. It feels like our lives are finally going back to normal. It was really hard at first though.

I couldn't get into the bath by myself and Charla couldn't help me so Romeo would have to do it. Talk about embarrassing moments. He was always a gentleman about it though. He wouldn't touch me more than he had to and he would try not to look. He would face the wall while he had to sit in there with me. It did make for some pretty awkward moments though. Finally I can take one by myself though.

I started dating Romeo about 5 months ago. Who would have guessed, right? I was so excited. I blush about it a lot. He is so kind, he helps me all the time. It is amazing. I always thought Charla would have a problem with it. Surprisingly, she was okay with it. I guess a lot happened while I was in a coma. Those two have a bond I will never understand. I don't think I want to understand it though. I would never want to go through what I put them through. That would just be too horrible. I love him though. I know he loves me too. It's hard some days, I have to calm down Romeo from a nightmare where I died instead of waking up. I keep telling to talk to me about it but he never does. I think he goes to Charla and confides in her when I am not paying attention. I love them both. I am so glad to have them. I don't know what I would do without them. Sometimes it seems as if they are on a different planet.

Although I missed a lot when I woke up there wasn't a day where they weren't at the hospital or next to me on the couch. The one thing that really sucked about losing all my muscle, fat, and becoming a sack of bones was that I was cold. ALL THE DAMN TIME. Good thing I was dating a fire mage. For hours we would just sit on the couch, All three of us. We would just curl up and watch movies all day. It was great. As much as I wish it didn't happen, I am glad it did. I wouldn't have my little family if it didn't.

HIT THAT SEXY REVIEW! THAT'S THE END! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! 


End file.
